


Loyalty is a collar that chains you down

by LesbeanMom98



Category: The KlaySMP (Roleplay)
Genre: Angst, Branding, Electrocution, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Slavery, Tags May Change, Torture, Video Game Mechanics, Whipping, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: Sean didn't want to go back, but they were just so tired.PLS READ THE TAGS IF YOU DONT LIKE OR CANT HANDLE DONT READ PLS!!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: KlaySMP





	Loyalty is a collar that chains you down

**Author's Note:**

> I was mostly bored when writing this and wanted a practice because I haven't written torture in a while and had writer's block. 
> 
> italicized is a memory

Sean sat alone in the dark, they weren't sure how long it had been; they just knew that their captor had been consistent with the schedule. They shifted, the chains that connected them to the walls rattling, the slashes sling their legs throbbing as weight was forced on them. Did anyone remember that they existed, or had life moved on as they stayed chained? A shuttered breath escaped them, when they heard the familiar footsteps that they had grown accustomed too. They didn’t want to do this anymore, please just let them get out, they thought to themselves. The door to their small dark room flew open, a flood of light making them squeeze their eyes shut and shy against the wall as the man they hated stood above them. 

“You know it's been three weeks, I thought you would like to know. And your little friends just made statements. They said that they honestly stopped looking for you almost as soon as you disappeared, they could care less about what even happened to you.” Sean could feel the sneer as the man towered over them, the sound of a whip uncurling and hitting the floor making them flinch back and their eyes fly open. 

“Ah ah ah, good little pets need to be trained and not shy away from their master’s hand. Now i have food here for you so you can eat it like a good little thing, or you can go without it.” Sean glared at the man, pure unbridled hate filling them. They would escape, they had to. If not for their friends then for their own self respect and dignity. 

“Go fuck yourself you egotistical prick.'' Sean spat, almost instantly regretting the words when the whip flew across their face, a cry escaping them and they flinched away and cowered down. 

“I thought we had gotten past this  _ pet _ , but I guess not and we will have to register this lesson.'' The man snarled and reached above them and unhooked the chains and clipped a lead to the collar sound their neck, dragging them up to stand in a half crouch. 

  
  


“Wait please no, I'm sorry I will eat the food, please.'' Sean struggled against the hold weakly as they were drugged along to a familiar room. A whimper escaped their mouth as the man hooked the collar to the floor leaving their back vulnerable to whatever the monster had in mind for it. 

“Bad pets don't get to say sorry.” he said in a sweet tone, venom dripping off the sugar sweet words like melting wax. He uncurled the whip and brought it down on Sean’s back and wings, not stopping till their blood covered their back and dripped down onto the floor. The phantom hybrid wheezing in pain as they had screamed till their voice gave out in what had to be 100 lashes that they had received. 

“Now we can’t let this be getting infected.” the man said, before throwing a bucket of water on the back that had no skin left on it, a scream tore out of Sean as they choked on the pain their body gave out as they lay on the cold unforgiving found unable to move. 

“Please.” they whispered just wanting it all to stop, they had been through the routine for weeks, they just wanted to rest. They listened as they heard the flunking of metal getting closer to them, but unable to look up they lay in wait. Their wings shook in terror as the monster kept the item in his mind out of sight as he crouched in front of them.

“I am going to make sure you know who you belong to, and that you will never forget.” he said softly in the terrified hybrid’s ear before he swiftly stood and walked out of their line of sight. Opening their mouth to ask what they meant, they never got the words out when a hot searing pain lashed up their spine. Their mouths open in a silent scream unable to get any noise out, the smell of burning flesh filled the room the longer the man held the item to their thighs. Soft sobs filled the air as they heard the man step back and grab another item and come back, their body having nothing left in it to show the pain they were feeling, not even when another cattle prod pressed into their ribs under their wings. They couldn’t fight back when the man unhooked the collar from the floor and picked them up by their wings making Sean whimper weakly. Cracking their eyes open as exhaustion and pain threatened to drag them under they watched as they were carried over to a tub of water like an unruly cat and dunked in. the freezing water covering their head as they were forced under, mercifully numbing some of the pain from the new brands and wounds on their back and wings. 

“Now are you going to be a good pet and accept what is offered to you when it's given? Or do we need to have a repeat of this lesson?” the man lifted them out of the water raising them to be eye level by their wings. 

“No sir, I'll be good.” Sean said with no emotion, they were tired and just wanted the endless pain to end, they wanted to give up, so they did. At Least that is what they wanted the man to think. They would be saved, they had to be, right? Money would come for them, wouldn’t he? The man carried them back to their small dark room and unceremoniously dropped them on the floor before leaving them in the room, the undead side of their body demanding sleep, pulling them under into the unconsciousness they have been fighting since their first  _ lesson.  _

With no knowledge of how long they had been asleep, they woke up to voices, one of the men and a new one. They went to cry out for help when they realized that in their sleep they had been muzzled preventing them from opening their mouths let alone from speaking. A small whine building up in their chest as they saw freedom so close yet so far, tears welling up in their eyes at the feeling of hopelessness. It just wasn't fair, what had they done to end up like this? Lost in thoughts of how they ended up in that situation, starting back from what they assumed was three weeks ago.

_ Sean had been walking back to their place after finishing work on a project for Money, the night was oddly silent but they brushed it off and quickened their pace wanting to be home faster. They heard a twig snap behind them as they spun around looking for the cause of the noise. _

_ “Who’s there?” all they received was silence following their question. They looked closely in the foliage looking for any sign of the eyes they felt on them when a whistle went past their ear. Jerking back they took off running, the situations with the hunters coming to mind. Panic from thinking that Sean had been found, they ran desperate to lose the hunters, not wanting to go back into the life of a pet. They heard whistling again when a sharp sting lanced up from their shoulder blade, hissing they twisted to try and see what it could be, their vision swinging as they did so. Struggling to keep moving forward they stumbled to the ground, the last thing they saw was a figure standing over them. The next thing they knew they woke up chained to a wall in a small dark room, unable to stand up or spread their wings, and a monster so cruel that Sean was pretty sure their old master would despise him.  _

So lost in thought Sean didn’t notice the voices move closer until the door swung open, light spilling around them as they lay on the floor, in too much pain to move or try to fight back. Closing their eyes they accepted whatever the man had planned, they were too weak to fight back after however many weeks it had been. 

“This what you wanted?” the man asks the other with him, Sean didn’t bother opening their eyes, choosing to lay there, the end of their tail twitching as they were spoke over as if they had no opinion; though if Sean thought about it, they didn’t have an opinion, that was one of the first lessons they learned. 

_ “I don't like it.'' Sean snapped at the man, it had probably only been a few days since they were taken; they just had to hold out until their friend’s found them.  _

_ “Oh you don't like it do you? Since when did I ever give the smallest inclination to what you liked?” the man said in a low dangerous voice leaning over the chained down phantom hybrid.  _

_ “You didn’t but I'm a person so you can just go right on ahead and fuck off.'' Sean snarled back at the man. A small flicker of fear from the sharp gaze that was directed at them but they refused to show it, they were not going to let him win, they refused to go back to the life of a pet.  _

_ “Alright, just know, it is my opinion that bad pets need to be punished.” The man unhooked the chains and dragged them to a room that Sean had only been in twice since they had been here, and every time it led to pain. Pulling against the hold the man had they tried to escape, their spines and tail rattling in a threat as they were drug to a chair with cuffs on it. The man grabbed Sean’s wings and forced them into the chair, swiftly cuffing them to it.  _

_ “Now then, lets see how well your  _ **_opinion_ ** _ lasts now.” he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bright yellow stick that looked like a fork on the end. The man moved closer to them and stuck a cruel smile on his face. _

_ “Do you know what this is? No? Well this is a cattle prod, now I'm going to go easy on you this time, but every time you want something like opinions we will be using this. This time I'm only going to use it a few times, is that understood little pet.” the man looked Sean dead in the eyes as he spoke slowly walking closer to them as he did. Sean spat at him as soon as he was close enough, hiding fear behind anger and rage was their best bet. A tsc from the man and he placed the end of the cattle prod against their arm leaving it off for a split second, the cold weight heavy at the implication of what is to come. With the flick of a finger the prod clicked on, a flood of electricity flooding the phantom hybrid’s senses, a hot fire freezing their veins as their world went numb except for the white hot focus where the prod was touching their arm. Then as soon as it started it stopped, leaving Sean gasping for air as they tried to regain their senses. The man not giving them a chance moved to their other arm and repeating the process, the younger body convulsing in the air they were chained to as their body was left unprepared for the sudden rush of electricity. The second one seemed to last indefinitely longer than the first and faintly Sean recognized the sound of screaming coming from somewhere. The white heat on their arm disappeared and was replaced with a pressure on their ribs, holding them up as they slumped over from the exertion. The third flick of the prod made Sean black out, for a few moments, their body having no more defenses against the torrents from the prod. As they slowly came too they noticed that their throat was raw, making them duly note how it was probably them screaming.  _

_ “Now then little pet, are we going to have these things called opinions again?” the man said softly as if he was a parent talking to a child, a gentle hand resting on their head in a comforting pressure despite the fact it was attached too. Forcing themselves not to lean into the touch Sean dully nodded, not having the energy to speak and not even sure if they could with how raw their throat was anyways.  _

_ “Good pet.” The man went about uncuffing them from the chair before picking them up by the nape of their neck and carrying them back to their room. _

“ yes this is exactly what I wanted.” the second voice sounded familiar to Sean, but unable to open their eyes to look they lay in wait. 


End file.
